The boy I love
by worthlesspotato
Summary: -CHAPT 3 UP-Jongin itu indah. Itulah yang berada dipikiran Chanyeol. Ia mengenal pria seindah Jongin hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Walaupun mungkin ia hanya seorang remaja bodoh yang naif, satu-satunya yang ia yakini dalam hidupnya adalah Ia mencintai Kim Jongin. ChanKai ; Bottom!Kai
1. chapt 0 - Intro

The boy I loved (사랑하는 소년) remake

Official author: Zec (제크)

A korean manhwa

Cast: Bottom!Kai (25)

Top!Chanyeol (18)

Featuring. The third wheel (lol)

Chapt: 0, the intro

.

 _Hello guys, so recently I am addicted to manga/manhwa with bxb concept. Dan saya nggak tahan untuk bikin manhwa satu ini versi EXO. Sebenernya ada satu judul lagi yg saya suka "Royal Servant", but saya mau fokus ini aja dulu._

 _Selamat membaca_

"Hyung, menikahlah denganku" Sebuah lamaran manis itu terdengar dari bibir balita berumur empat tahun. Dengan pipi yang memerah dan tangannya yang mengepal erat sisi baju pengasuh child care itu, siapapun tidak akan bisa menahan senyumnnya ketika melihat tingkah laku balita itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil hyung menatap balita dihadapannya dengan kedua mta sayu miliknya, seakan tidak terkejut ataupun mencoba memberikan tanggapan. Lagipula, yang 'melamarnya adalah anak berumur empat tahun yang bahkan masih belum bisa memakai bajunya sendiri, jadi untuk apa menanggapinya, kan?

"Aigoo Chanyeol-ah, ayo pulang. Ibumu menunggu" hanya senyuman tipis yang ditampilkan anak laki-laki yang lebih tua. Mengenggam tangan Chanyeol, tidak lupa memberikan salam hormat kepada wanita pengasuh itu sebelum melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Ruangan aula sebuah gedung yang kini dipakai untuk menggelar sebuah pernikahan mulai dipadati oleh tamu undangan. Sebuah papan yang bertuliskan nama kedua mempelai ditempatkan dengan sangat cantik dengan akses putih pink disamping pintu ruangan. "Jongin, Kim Krystal Jung" adalah nama yang tertera di papan cantik tersebut.

Disanalah dirinya berada, menyapa para tamu yang datang dengan ramah. Sesekali tertawa pelan saat beberapa orang memuji dirinya dalam balutan jas yang pas ditubuhnya. Ia tampan, namun sisi lembut dari wajahnya tidak hilang bergitu saja. Rambutnya yang sehari-hari dibiarkan menurun dan poni menutupi dahinya, kini ditata rapih dengan model rambut samping yang menonjolkan sisi jantan wajahnya.

Semua orang menyapanya dengan ramah. Pertanyaan yang paling banyak dirinya terima hari ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang gadis cantik diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Bahkan dirinya dan gadis pilihannya itu masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Namun hal itu tidak membuat orang-orang beranggapan yang tidak-tidak, justru ia banyak menerima doa agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar setelah pernikahan mereka.

Jongin merasa hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaiknya.

.

.

.

"Hyung" Jongin yang baru saja menyalami seorang wanita yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu keluarga calon istrinya, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara. Suara itu, bahkan sudah dikenalnya di luar kepala. Chanyeol.

Penampilan Chanyeol rapih, khas gaya remaja saat ini. Jeans hitam, kaus hitam tipis yang ditutup oleh kemeja dan jaket, sedikit kusut pada rambut coklatnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin bisa menebak apa yang berada dalama pikiran anak laki-laki di depannya. Ia bahkan mengenal Chanyeol mulai dari hari pertama anak itu membuka matanya melihat dunia. Anak laki-laki itu pula adalah sesosok bocah balita yang melamarnya pada saat dirinya masih sebelah tahun.

Tanpa bisa ditahan beberapa memori terputar dalam pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

 _"Hyung, aku menyukaimu. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa untukmu?"_

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

Ini baru prolog. And currently working for the chapter 1. Oh iya, akan ada orang figuran yang akan menjadi semacam penghalang bagi Chankai. Tadinya mau memakai character Sehun, tapi saya ingin mau total crackpair. Ada saran? Kalau bisa yang tinggi dan proporsi tubuhnya sama seperti Chanyeol. TOP bigbang atau Lee Soohyuk, mungkin? Haha.

Anw, akhir-akhir ini selebgram atau ulzzang cowok korea makin daddyable,ya? pft

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan tulus kalian. Ini adalah salah satu bukti bahwa saya berusaha bangkit dengan support kalian. Mohon tetap dukung saya.


	2. chapt 1 - Reunited

_The boy I loved (사랑하는 소년) remake_

 _Official author: Zec (제크)_

 _A korean manhwa_

 _Cast: Bottom!Kai (28)_

 _Top!Chanyeol (20)_

 _Featuring. The third wheel (lol)The third wheel_

 _Rate: M_

 _Chapt: 1, Reunited_

 _Saya baru ingat, manhwa ini aslinya masih on going. Kalian bisa cari manhwa itu di goo*gle jika mau. Ada traslante bahasa inggrisnya,kok._

 _Selamat membaca_

.

"Oh..!"

Mereka dipertemukan kembali, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Saat itu Jongin akan memasuki salah satu kedai makan yang direkomendasikan salah satu muridnya. Ironisnya, Jongin tidak punya seorang untuk diajak pergi makan malam bersama.

Tidak dengan orang itu. Jongin dan pria itu bukan sepasang kekasih yang harus berpergian bersama, mereka juga bukan sepasang sahabat yang dengan leluasa pergi makan malam bersama dan bersenda gurau. Mereka… hanya sepasang pria yang saling menyenangkan satu sama lain, dalam masalah ranjang lebih tepatnya.

Sedang Chanyeol, pemuda sedang mengikuti acara makan malam bersama beberapa teman kuliahnya. Chanyeol saat itu sedang izin kepada temannya untuk keluar, ia ingin menghisap rokoknya.

Dan dari pertemuan tidak terduga itu, disinilah kedua laki-laki itu berada. Mereka berpindah tempat setelah Chanyeol pamit undur diri kepada teman-temannya agar pulang lebih cepat. Oh, pemuda itu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin Hyungnya, hampir dua tahun berlalu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, pada pernikahan Jongin. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol sakit.

"Apa kabar, hyung? Bagaimana dengan Krystal noona?" akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Semenjak mereka datang hingga makanan pesanan mereka sudah tersaji, tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

"Ah, sepertinya kau belum mengetahuinya"

"Aku…

"Kami sudah bercerai, sekarang sudah hampir enam bulan" tanpa melakukan kontak mata, Jongin dengan santai mengambil satu botol soju. Menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil dan menghabiskannya dalam satu kali teguk.

"… maaf." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka jawabaan seperti itu, lagipula siapa yang akan mengira pria di depannya ini sudah bercerai jika cincin pernikahan masih tersemat di jari manis kirinya. Chanyeol memusatkan pandangannya kepada cincin itu.

"Bagaimana dengan bibi? Beberapa kali bibi mengirim pesan untuk datang tapi aku belum bisa memenuhi undangannya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak harus aku urus" suara halus Jongin membuyarkan pikiran dalam otak Chanyeol.

"Ah tentu saja baik. Bahkan ibu masih masih mempunyai tenaga untuk berteriak lewat telepon setiap pagi untuk membangunkanku"

"Lalu mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku kuliah di dekat sini, hyung"

"Kebetulan tempatku bekerja juga tidak jauh dari sini. Ah kau sudah besar ternyata"

.

.

.

 _Jongin's side_

Chanyeol, adalah anak yang melamarku belasan tahun yang lalu. Tidak terasa ini sudah lebih dari 17 tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama kami.

Waktu itu Chanyeol hanya berumur tiga tahun. Meskipun begitu, ia sudah terlihat seperti anak yang berusia lima dengan keaktifannya dan cara berbicaranya yang sudah terbilang lancar.

"Jadi kamu baru pindah kesini? Siapa namamu, adik kecil?" Aku berjongkok di depannya, mensejajarkan tinggi kami. Dia sangat lucu, dengan warna rambutnya yang coklat dan matanya yang besar. Sayang sekali aku tidak mempunyai adik. Aku bisa memastikan kalau aku punya adik, pasti akan sama lucunya dengan anak ini.

"Chanyeol.." dengan memegang erat baju ibunya, Chanyeol menatapku dengan malu. Sangat wajar bagi anak berumur tiga tahun yang baru saja merasakan perpindahan suasana dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru.

Aku baru saja ingat bahwa ia tadi mendapat beberapa permen sebagai pengganti kembalian jajanan yang ia beli.

"Bibi, apa aku boleh memberikan ini kepada Chanyeol?"

"Ah.. sebenarnya kami masih berhati-hati dalam memberikan gula gula. Tetapi karena Jongin yang memberi, bibi bolehkan"

Tanganku mengadah dengan dua bungkus permen di tangannya, menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengambilnya. Dan secara perlahan tangannya terulur mengambil permen yang ditawarkan.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo bilang terima kasih" ibunya memperingati si anak kecil yang kini berfokus kepada permen di tangannya,

"Terima kasih, hyung" Aku kini bisa melihat anak itu lebih terbuka. Memang, trik permen untuk anak kecil selalu berhasil. Aku mengusak rambutnya pelan sebelum berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Bibi Park untuk pamit.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar peminum yang buruk. Dua botol soju sudah cukup membuatnya tidak sadar. Kini pria berumur dua puluh lima itu menyandarkan kepalanya kepada meja makan, matanya tertutup dan poni-poninya menutupi dahi, gaya Jongin tidak pernah berubah dengan drastis.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, memandang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun merasa bosan dengan wajah lembut kakak kesayangannya itu. Secara hati-hati, tangannya terulur, menyibak beberapa helai poni Jongin, sepersekian detik berikutnya, senyum terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol.

Maka keputusan yang Chanyeol buat adalah membawa Jongin ke tempatnya.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya, ia membalikkan posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan memeluk bantal yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya semalaman. Matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya, setelah dirinya sudah sadar dengan sepenuhnya Jongin menyadari bahwa ini bukan tempat tinggalnya.

Lalu selanjutnya kilasan cerita malam sebelumnya masuk kedalam benaknya. Dalam hitungan detik, Jongin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Hal kedua yang ia sadari pagi ini adalah dirinya terbangun dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya saja. Jongin menghela nafas lega mengetahui ia tidak mempunyai tanda tanda setelah berhubungan intim.

Semakin Jongin sadar, semakin rasa pusing hangover datang.

"Oh, sudah bangun, hyung?"

Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya, samr0samar wangi sabun memasuki penciuman Jongin.

"Tentang bajumu.. Aku hanya melepaskan karena aku takut kau akan muntah." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya ketika Jongin sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

"Apa kau masih pusing? Aku telah menelpon ibu untuk menanyakan cara membuat sup yang pas untuk hangover. Aku akan buatkan sekarang, tunggu-"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu meminjam kamar mandimu dan setelahnya aku harus pergi"

Bohong. Jongin hanya merasa sedikit risih berlama-lama di tempat Chanyeol.

"Ah.. kalau begitu silahkan. Aku akan mencarikan handuk bersih untuk hyung"

.

.

"Selamat datang" Jongin tersenyum tipis kepada penjaga toko kecil, dengan cepat kakinya melangkah menuju tempat pendingin minuman dan mengambil salah satu minuman bersdoa dan kembali kepada penjaga yang menyapanya untuk membayar.

Jarinya menunjuk deretan bungkus rokok yang terpajang di belakang si penjaga, menyebutkan salah satu merknya sambil satu tangannya merogoh saku belakang celananya.

Sial. Jongin ternyata meninggalkan dompetnya di tempat Chanyeol. Padahal ia sendiri yang menaruh dompetnya diatas meja saat merapihkan bajunya.

"maaf aku melupakan dompetku" tersenyum canggung kepada si pengaja, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko itu.

Otak Jongin berpikir cepat atas situasinya sekarang. Hal paling rasional menurut Jongin yang menghungi orang itu.

"Oh.. Jongin" suara diseberang jaringan telpon itu baru menjawab setelah Jongin menelpon untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan ketempatmu sekarang. Tapi aku butuh kau membayari taksi. Aku meninggalkan dompetku"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditelponnya merespon, Jongin memutuskan sambungan telpon lantas memberhentikan satu taksi dan menuju tempat tinggal orang yang Jongin telpon.

.

.

To be continued.

Maaf jika arusnya terlalu cepat. Karena memang dari manhwa, jadi memiliki alur cerita lebih cepat. Dan ternyata remake dari komik/manga/manhwa lebih susah dari remake novel atau menerjemahkan..

Saya masih butuh opini kira kira siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi orang ketiga. Saya terima komen Johnny NCT atau Soohyuk. Silahkan vote dua itu atau jika ada cast yg menurut kalian lebit hot (ex. Shon, etc) silahkan berikan tanggapan beserta review kalian.

Sirencely, worthlesspotato

p.s. edit via app ffn di hp kinda frustating.. I should have give an italic font for english/korean words but it doesnt appear at all smh


	3. Chapt 2 - Start Over

The boy I loved (사랑하는 소년) remake

Official author: Zec (제크)

A korean manhwa

Cast: Bottom!Kai (28)

Top!Chanyeol (20)

Featuring. Third wheel ( LIHAT SENDIRI DI BAWAH YA SIAPA XD )

Rate: M (konten eksplisit dalam chapt ini)

Chapt: 2, Start Over

.

.

Saya selalu berterima kasih karena kolom review cerita saya tidak pernah ada kritik yang menjatuhkan percaya diri, malah mendapat banyak review hangat dari kalian yang mungkin belum pantas saya terima. Sedikit demi sedikit saya berhasil membangun percaya diri kembali.

Sekali lagi terima kasih

Selamat membaca

=

Chanyeol 4 tahun, Jongin 12 tahun"Pada akhirnya tuan putri dan sang pangeran tampan dapat hidup bahagia selamanya" itulah yang Chanyeol ingat dari cerita gurunya di preschool tadi. Gurunya juga menambahkan dengan mengatakan bahwa semua orang dapat bersama dengan orang yang paling disayangnya.

Jadi itulah yang Chanyeol katakan kepada Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Melamar Jongin hyung nya. Harusnya Jongin hyung setuju, harusnya Jongin hyung menjawabnya dengan 'aku bersedia', bukan malah membentaknya seperti saat ini.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Yang boleh menikah hanya laki-laki dan perempuan, Chanyeol. Kamu laki-laki, hyung juga!" Chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan Jongin yang dapat menjelaskan bahwa laki-laki yang lebih tua itu marah kepadanya.

"Tapi.. tapi, guru bilang kita bisa menikah dengan orang yang kita suka!" suaranya tidak kalah tinggi dari Jongin. Tangannya terkepal dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan mata yang berair, Chanyeol bisa menangis saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah Jongin, tidak ada salahnya untuk bilang 'ya', bukan?"

"Eiy, tidak, eonni. Chanyeol yang memang membuat Jongin kesusahan. Aduh Chanyeol, bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada Jongin hyung, hm?"

Chanyeol mencoba menahan tangisannya walaupun sesenguknya jelas terdengar. Jongin hyung bilang hanya anak bayi yang menangis, dan Chanyeol sudah bukan lagi anak bayi. Dia bahkan sudah bisa pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil sendiri!

=

Chanyeol 17 tahun, Jongin 25 tahun.

"Woah, lihat siapa ini. Ternyata sekarang kau sudah tahu caranya minum alkohol?" Jongin baru saja selesai merokok. Chanyeol tahu dari kantong celana Jongin yang menggembung membentuk kotak bungkus rokok.

"memangnya apa urusan hyung denganku?" setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Chanyeol membuang muka dari Jongin dan beranjak masuk. Jongin mendesah melihat langkah Chanyeol yang tidak seimbang.

"kau akan masuk seperti itu? Apa kata ibumu nanti. Ckck" Jongin menarik tas Chanyeol untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Menyeret Chanyeol duduk di taman lingkungan apartemen mereka.

Setelah sepuluh menit meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, Jongin kembali dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dan menyerahkannya ke Chanyeol.

"Minum ini, itu akan membantu menghilangkan rasa mabuk" Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya, Jongin tahu itu.

"Mengapa? Ada masalah dengan sekolah?" Jongin berusaha baik menjaga adik kecil disampingnya ini.

"Tidak, siapa bilang ini tentang sekolah.."

"Benarkah? Untuk seorang pelajar menengah keatas, hal berat apa yang membuatmu ingin minum? Atau kau Cuma ingin mencobanya?"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, lebih tepatnya ragu akan jawaban yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Hyung.. apa hyung ingat ketika aku bertanya tentang menikah denganku.-"

"Kau!" Jongin mengigit bibirnya gemas sebelum melanjutkan

"Berhenti sampai situ, apa kau tahu bertapa lelahnya aku mendengar kata-kata itu? Aku sudah merawatmu dengan baik, kan?" Jongin bergurau sambil mendekat dan memeluk bahu Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa pelan. Chanyeol, adik kecilnya bahkan sudah menyamai tingginya meskipun bentuk tubuhnya masih terlihat khas anak sekolah, kurus.

Tawa Chanyeol terhenti, ia menunduk menatap botol obat ditangannya dengan tatapan kosong

"Tapi hyung… Aku.. mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya (Aku bersungguh-sungguh)"

"A-aku… aku menyukaimu, hyung" Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Jongin dengan rona merah dipipinya.

=

Current time, Chanyeol 20 tahun, Jongin 28 tahun.

Hela nafas terlepas dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan asap rokok. Jongin kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kontak seseorang yang bernama 'Chanyeol'. Ia mengusak rambutnya kesal. Kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas balkon.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan.. Aku hanya ingin dompetku kembali' helaan nafas lainnya terlepas.

Jongin tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang pria lain dibelakangnya yang mendekat.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti merokok?" Suara berat milik pria dibelakangnya akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian Jongin. Jongin menoleh menatap pria itu. Pria yang ia telpon pagi tadi secara mendadak.

"Soohyuk-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyukaimu selama sepuluh tahun lamanya?" Jongin belum mematikan rokoknya meskipun Soohyuk telah datang.

Soohyuk duduk dengan santai di salah satu sofa yang tidak terlalu jauh, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman dan menyilangkan kakinya. Ia menggidikkan bahunya.

"Hm.. entahlah. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya secara langung. Menurtku aku akan berterima kasih atas hal itu. Dan menerima perasaan seseorang itu bukanlah satu hal yang buruk" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap pemandangan diluar ruangan tesebut dan menghisap rokoknya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kita malah membicarakan hal seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dengan posesif oleh Soohyuk. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil membuat ia sepenuhnya jatuh kedalam dominasi pria dibelakangnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, yang ia lakukan malah mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan Soohyuk sebuah ciuman ringan. Soohyuk tentunya tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini, tangannya langsung mengusap pipi Jongin membawa ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menuntut. Saatu tangan lainnya menarik tangan Jongin yang memegang rokok menjauh, membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Soohyuk.

Pria yang berbadan lebih besar itu mendorong Jongin hingga pinggangya bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Ciuman mereka semakin meliar, didominasi oleh Soohyuk. Jongin menjatuhkan rokoknya dan dengan cekatan menginjak rokok tersebut dengan sandal yang dipakainya.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Jongin bisa melihat tatapan lapar dari kedua mata Soohyuk.

"Jongin-ah.. let's go to the bed" Dengan suara yang seksi dan tatapan mata menggoda seperti itu membuta Jongin tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain selain 'ya'

=

(kembali disaat Chanyeol mabuk)

"Kau.. aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ini" Chanyeol yakin sebelum Jongin merubah pandangannya, Chanyeol melihat semburat merah di pipi Jongin. Chanyeol yakin akan hal itu.

Jongin berdiri setelah mengehela nafasnya. Mengatakan dua kalimat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke gedung apartemen.

"Alkoholnya, sudah membuatmu mabuk. Kita akan lanjutkan ini besok"

"Tunggu! Hyung! Aku bahkan sangat sadar saat ini, aku tidak bermain-main!" Chanyeol berhasil menghadang Jongin, namun hyungnya kembali menjauh.

"Aku ini laki-laki, kau tahu hal itu,kan?"

"Aku juga laki-laki, hyung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal seperti itu mengganggumu" Jongin berhenti melangkah, menoleh untuk mendapati Chanyeol masih di tempat yang sama dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku.. menyukaimu lebih dari siapapun. Aku yang menyukaimu terlebih dahulu dan menyukaimu lebih dari siapapun itu. Bahkan saat aku lebih muda.. Bukankah aku terus mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?" Chanyeol membalas tatapannya. Wajahnya dipenuhi air matanya.

=

Current time,

Tubuh kedua pria itu telah terbebas dari kain-kain yang menutupinya, kini kulit mereka hanya dilapisi dengan keringat hasil kegiatan panas mereka. Jongin, dan Soohyuk. Kedua pria itu sedang berada diatas kasur dengan kedua tangan Soohyuk berada di samping Jongin menopang tubuhnya. Lingkaran tangan Jongin di lehernya semakin mengerat, menuntun Soohyuk kepada ciuman yang lebih panas.

Setelah bibirnya selesai memagut bibir Jongin hingga membuat bibir Jongin membengkak, Soohyuk beranjak turun, mengecup dada hingga bagian bawah tubuh Jongin. Soohyuk sedikit lama berhenti di bagian perut rata Jongin, tangannya semenjak tadi memanjakan penis Jongin.

Jongin sendiri sibuk mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakan dengan seluruh tubuhnya, bibir merekah merah itu tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan halus. Tangannya yang kini berada di bahu Soohyuk mencengkram erat kulit itu.

Punggungnya melengkung ketika merasakan hangat mulut Soohyuk dengan penisnya didalamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya.

"S-soohyuk aku ahhh sudah siap.. langsung saja" susah payah Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin sudah siap? Beritahu aku jika terasa sakit" Soohyuk merendahkan tubuhnya ketika bersiap membawa penisnya masuk kedalam diri Jongin. Sentakan yang sedikit kasar akhirnya membuat penis Soohyuk secara utuh berada dalam lubang Jongin.

Soohyuk mulai menggerakan dirinya dalam Jongin, dengan awal yang lembut kemudian semakin cepat dan kasar. Kasurnya berderit seiring sentakan keras Soohyuk. Jongin tidak pernah tidak menyukai perlakuan Soohyuk terhadapnya. Jongin bisa merasakan perasaan posesif dan seberapa besar Soohyuk menginginkannya.

Jongin melempar kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bantal dan tubuhnya seakan disengat oleh kenikmatan yang tiada duanya saat penis Soohyuk berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat miliknya. Desahannya semakin mengeras.

"Soohyuk! Terus disitu! Aaahhh~!" seakan menjadi lampu hijau untuk Soohyuk, pria itu semakin gencar menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Kedua pria ini terlalu ditutupi nasfu hingga tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari ponsel milik Jongin yang juga berada di kasur tersebut bergetar.

=

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu semalam" Jongin telah turun dari mobil milik Soohyuk karena telah sampai pada studio melukis miliknya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah keberatan dengan itu. Kau bisa menelponku lagi jika butuh berbicara denganku. Dan juga, coba untuk mengkonsumsi alkohol sesuai dengan batas yang kau milik" Soohyuk tersenyum manis menatap Jongin.

"Berhenti menceramahiku dan cepat pergi. Sampai ketemu nanti"

Jongin melangkah memasuki gedung bertingkat itu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua dimana ia membuka studio melukis miliknya. Setelah mengeluarkan ponselnya, Jongin mengecek notifikasi. Ada lima panggilan tidak terjawab.

'oh, aku harap ini tidak penting. Siapa yang menelponku sebanyak-'

Ia mendongak, menjauhkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel dan menaruh perhatiannya kepada seorang yang berdiri di depan pintu studio. Chanyeol.

"Mengapa hyung tidak mengangkat telponku?"

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia mengangkat sebuah dompet. Milik Jongin.

"Dari sini, aku melihat kartu nama milikmu dan alamat gedung ini"

=

Chanyeol side.

"Studio Sun Atelier.. aku rasa benar ini alamatnya." Aku kembali menatap pintu di hadapanku, sedikit ragu untuk mengentuk pintu itu. Baru melakukan hal ini saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar.

Aku menoleh mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan gedung ini. Aku jelas mengenali sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu. Jongin hyung.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu sampai datang kesini. Bagaimanapun, aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu" Jongin hyung meraih dompet miliknya dariku dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas yang dipakainya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Kebetulan hanya satu arah dengan jalanku menuju kampus."

Aku tidak meminta untuk mampir, tapi melihat senyum kecil yang diberikan Jongin hyung, mana bisa aku menolaknya!

"Jadi hyung, studio ini milikmu?" Aku tahun Jongin hyung menyukai sangat suka melukis tapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa bahkan Jongin hyung memiliki sebuah studio untuknya.

"Aku mengajar orang-orang dewasa yang tertarik dengan karya seni. Kebanyakan mahasiswa, namun ada juga beberapa pegawai dan ibu rumah tangga. Tempat ini juga menjadi studio milik mereka."

Aku mengangguk pelan, sepertinya ibu pernah memberitahu ku tentang hal ini.

"Keren sekali" aku berjalan menatap beberapa pajangan hasil karya yang terpaku di dinding.

"Keren, katamu? Well, ini yang aku lakukan untuk menghidupi diriku"

"Eiy, jangan bercanda hyung"

"Tidak, aku serius." Diriku menatap Jongin hyung yang sudah berada di sampingku. Aku memang tahu bahwa Jongin hyung menyukai karya seni lebih dari pelajaran eksak, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Jongin hyung sekeren ini! Bahkan menurutku hidup sebagai seniman hingga saat ini adalah hal yang paling susah untuk dilakukan.

"Kau membuat wajah itu lagi. Apa ada yang salah dengan mencari uang lewat seni?" Jongin hyung menyentil dahiku pelan

"Kau mau kopi?"

=

Normal side

"Bukankah kau harus pergi ke kampusmu?" Jongin memakai apron yang digunakannya untuk mecegah bajunya terkena cat, dan menggulung bagian lengan kemejanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku berangkat lebih awal hari ini"

"Oh ya? Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tahu kau tidak biasa melakukan hal sembarangan. Apa kau ada janji dengan pacarmu?" Chanyeol tersedak kopi saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, hyung. Aku baru saja putus beberapa hari yang lalu." Chanyeol tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Jongin menjadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Oh maaf aku menanyakan hal itu"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa hyung. Kami juga belum terlalu lama menjalin hubungan. Bukan salah satu hubungan yang serius" setelah selesai bersiap, Jongin duduk di sofa menghadap Chanyeol.

"Loh, kenapa? Kalian sering bertengkar?"

"Tidak.." Chanyeol menatap hitamnya kopi dalam gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku hanya… bukankah seharusnya dunia berubah menjadi pink dan cerah saat kau berkencan? Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu.." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya. Benar-benar tipikal remaja.

"Kau terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan"

"T-tidak hyung! Aku sudah besar! Sudah berumur 20 tahun" namun dengan perkataan seperti itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menggumamkan omelan seperti 'sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi'

'Selama tidak ada alkohol yang terlibat, aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja.' Pikir Jongin.

"Ah, hyung. Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengikuti kelasmu, kan?"

"Huh? Sejak kapan adik kecil ini tertarik kepada hal lain selain angka-angka?"

"Eiyy. Aku bukan sebuah kalkulator. Aku juga menyukai seni rupa!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. Chanyeol memang selalu keras kepala. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mengacu kepada kesalahan yang fatal, bukan?

"Terserah kau, kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, aku tidak akan bersikap lembut hanya karena kita mengenal satu sama lain. Kau harus bekerja keras juga" rengekan Chanyeol keluar dari mulutnya setelah mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

Setelah mengambil selembar kertas formulir dan pena, Jongin kembali duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Menaruh kertas dan pena itu di meja rendah yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Kau harus mengisi form pendaftaran. Sampai saat ini, selalu ada kelas setiap harinya kecuali untuk bulan februari. Kau juga harus melihat kurikulum yang ada dan memutuskan apa yang akan kau ambil.

Kaki Jongin menyilang, tangannya mengusap dagu tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari kertas formulir.

"Saran dariku, untuk saat ini kau harus mengambil pelajaran dasar menggambar."

Jongin terdiam, melihat kembali formulir tersebut apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Chanyeol. Namun saat ini, pusat perhatian Chanyeol sayangnya bukan tertuju pada penjelasan Jongin.

Chanyeol sibuk menatap tangan Jongin dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol memusatkan perhatiannya kepada satu jari Jongin yang berhiaskan cincin emas sederhana.

"Apa itu cincin pernikahanmu..?" Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol, sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan.

"A-ah.. aku hanya penasaran dan tanpa sadar menanyakan hal itu tanpa berpikir." Raut wajah Chanyeol menandakan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Jongin menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya sebelum menjwab

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa tanpa cincin ini" dan perkataan Jongin membuat keheningan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil kertas dan pena yang berada di meja dan mengisi formulir tersebut.

Jongin berdiri menatap Chanyeol yang hampir selesai mengisi formulir pendaftaran kelasnya.

"Bukankah kau harus pergi. Aku kira hari ini kau akan kampus"

"aku akan pergi sekarang.." Chanyeol mengembalikan kertas dan pena kepada Jongin, menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya dan juga ikut berdiri.

"Ah hyung.." tepat disaat Chanyeol akan membuka pintu, ia ,menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian sekarang?"

"Ya, Krystal meninggalkan rumah tersebut, dan tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya sekarang"

"Oh? Kalau begitu, yang mengantar hyung kesini tadi.. siapa? Aku rasa aku sedikit familiar dengan wajah pria yang tadi mengantarmu"

"Ah! Aku ingat! Hyung pernah pergi kencan dengan pria itu, benar kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Aku benar-benar pergi sekarang. Aku menantikan kedatanganku kembali kesini, hyung"

Setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dalam ruangan tersebut, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu mobil di parkiran apartemen mereka karena ia ingin mencoba merokok seperti Jongin. Setelah susah payah mencuri satu bungkus rokok dan pemantik milik Jongin-dia baru kelas dua sma, Chanyeol berusaha menghindari masalah dengan membeli rokok di tempat umum-, Chanyeol sangat menantikan percobaan merokok untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ia terbatuk beberapa detik setelah pertama kalinya menghisap rokok. 'Kenapa Jongin hyung menyukai benda ini' Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan mematikan nyala api rokok di tangannya.

'huh. Bukankah ini suara Jongin hyung?' Chanyeol mengintip dari samping mobil, matanya melebar melihat Jongin hyungnya berciuman dengan seorang pria. Chanyeol ulangi sekali lagi, seorang pria!

"Kau tidak harus pulang, Jongin-ah. Kau bisa menginap ditempatku jika kau mau." Seseorang yang mencium Jongin berkata hampir berbisik lalu kembali mengecup bibir Jongin sebelum melangkah mundur menuju mobilnya.

"Telpon aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah"

"Tentu saja sayang" Pria itu tertawa pelan, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan membawa dirinya pergi dari basement gedung apartemen.

Chanyeol menutupi bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang mengetahui suatu hal hari ini. Jongin hyung juga menyukai laki-laki. Jongin hyung juga berkencan dengan laki-laki.

=

TO BE CONTINUED

=

ACK! SAYA BERHASIL MENULIS CHAPTER INI SEKALI DUDUK!

Sudah terjawab kan siapa pria misterius yang jadi penghalang Chankai? Haha.

Mohon bersabar ya, untuk fict satu ini. Saya bukan seseorang yang ahli dalam membuat fict multichapter. Saya lebih pede dengan fict oneshot.

Saya juga masih sibuk dengan beberapa tugas akhir. Mulai renggang sekitar pertengahan juni atau akhir juli. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikan ff.

MARI BUDAYAKAN KEMBALI CRACKPAIR KAI BOTTOM SELAIN HUNKAI ~


	4. Chap 3 - encounter

The boy I loved (사랑하는 소년) remake

Official author: Zec (제크)

A korean manhwa

Cast: Bottom!Kai (28)

Top!Chanyeol (20)

Featuring. Soohyuk the third wheel (28)

Rate: M (lil' bit of limeee)

Chapt: 3,

.

.

Saya mau banget spoiler-in kalian tapi kok… hahaha

Jadi, pada nanya kenapa Jongin selalu nolak Chanyeol padahal dia sendiri juga kencan sm laki-laki…

…

ITU KARENA…. JONGIN TSUNDERE (lol no)

EEE aku dr kemaren hampir typo mulu nulis soohyuk jadi sehunn

Selamat membaca

=

 _Current Time_ , Jongin 28 tahun, Chanyeol 20 tahun

"Halo, semua! Ini pertama kalinya aku disini, namaku Park Chanyeol. Mohon bantuannya!"

Dengan senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri Chanyeol, ia membungkuk terlalu semangat, lalu suasana dalam studio melukis itu menjadi sedikit lebih berisik bereaksi atas tingkah lucu Chanyeol.

"Apa tempat duduknya di tentukan? Atau aku boleh duduk dimana saja yang aku mau?" Chanyeol berbicara kearah Jongin masih dengan senyumannya. Sepertinya ada yang sangat bersemangat disini.

=

"Ini adalah loker tempat peralatan melukis. Kamu bisa menambah beberapa peralatan yang kau perlukan, mulai sekarang ini menjadi loker milikmu. Dan ya, kau bebas untuk duduk dimana saja. Ada pertanyan?" Jongin mengetuk salah satu laci di loker tersebut dengan laci 24 dan menyerahkan kunci kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau berbicara normal kepadaku (aku pikir kau marah)"

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku" tentu saja Jongin ingin berbicara banyak hal mengenai masalah kemarin. Jongin kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus untuk dirinya.

"bagaimana.. ah bukan. Sudah berapa lama kau tahu tentang hal itu? Tentangku dan Soohyuk"

Chanyeol menunduk, jarinya bergerak tidak teratur, ia takut Jongin akan marah.

"Aku.. saat itu aku kelas dua SMA. Aku melihat hyung dan pria itu di parkiran" Jadi karena itu.

Jongin tahu sekarang, perkataan Chanyeol yang terngiang disaat dirinya mabuk dan mengatakan bahwa jika perasaan Chanyeol harusnya tidak mengganggunya. Karena Chanyeol sudah melihatnya dengan Soohyuk.

"T-tapi aku tidak memberitahukan kepada satu orang pun tentang hal itu.." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, dari wajahnya terlihat jelas jika Chanyeol menunggu balasan Jongin sendiri hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar sambil menghisap rokok di tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah. Bergabunglah dengan yang lain, aku akan menyusul" Chanyeol agak terkejut Jongin memberikan senyuman tipis. Tidak ingin membuat suasana memburuk, Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan keluar ruangan sambil menunduk.

=

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan di kelas ini?" Sekembalinya Jongin ke ruang kelas, Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol membawa satu kursi dan duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin belajar menggambar potrait (menggambar wajah seseorang)" tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak kencang. Jongin duduk di sebelahnya hampir tidak ada jarak, bahkan dengan sedikit gerakan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ah, memangnya kau akan menggambar wajah siapa?" Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dalam diam, ia tidak sanggup menangkap pertanyaan Jongin. Parfum milik Jongin bisa tercium jelas. Wangi yang lembut dan menenangkan, Jongin tidak mengganti parfumnya, Chanyeol hapal wangi Jongin.

"Kau mendengarku?" ketika Jongin menjentikkan jarinya dihadapan Chanyeol, barulah pemuda itu kembali dari lamunannya.

"Tentang itu.. aku, terakhir kali menggambar sesuatu saat pelajaran seni di sma" Chanyeol tertawa hambar.

"Mana mungkin. Apa kau lupa aku yang selalu mengerjakan semua tugas karya seni milikmu? Lebih baik kau mulai dari mencoba menggambar bagian mata, hidung dan bibir karena itu yang paling _basic_ "

Jongin mengambil beberapa lembar _handout_ dasar-dasar gambaran bagian yang telah dijelaskannya untuk ditiru. Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya ia akan dapat belajar paling tidak satu bagian untuk hari ini.

"Biasanya butuh waktu sekitar dua bulan untuk membuat gambar yang bagus. Kalau begitu, semangat"

"Bahkan dua atu tiga bulan pun tidak masalah, hyung. Aku akan belajar dengan keras"

=

Dua jam telah terlewat dan Jongin mencoba melihat hasil latihan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri saat ini sudah menyerah. Gambarnya tidak jauh lebih bagus dari gambar milik anak sekolah dasar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

"Well… Sepertinya kau butuh belajar yang giat"

"Itu bahkan tidak menyemangatiku sama sekali, hyung"

Jongin tertawa pelan. Hal ini cukup dimakluminya. Ini hari pertama Chanyeol belajar dan Jongin tahu jelas bahwa pemuda ini sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam karya seni. Untuk menyemangati Chanyeol, Jongin menegakkan bahu Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dengan tegap.

Satu tangan Jongin berada di bahu Chanyeol dan satu tanggannya lagi menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang pensil. Menuntunnya menggambar ulang.

"Kau harus melemaskan tanganmu tapi juga memegang pensil dengan erat. Cari keseimbangannya. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kilasan apa yang ingin kau gambar dikepalamu. Deskripsikan wajah seseorang yang ingin kau gambar dengan jelas"

Jari-jari lentik Jongin membantu menggerakan tangan Chanyeol dan menggambar bagian mata. Chanyeol kesulitan bernafas, ini terlalu dekat. Chanyeol lebih sibuk melihat tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya. Jika saja Jongin melihat wajahnya sekarang, Chanyeol yakin warna wajahnya akan sama merahnya dengan kelopak bunga mawar.

"Jongin-ssaem, bisa kemari sebentar dan bantu aku?" siapapun itu, Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih karena telah mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Kau mulai paham kan? Cobalah gambar ulang" Jongin menepuk puggung Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri. Menatapi hasil gambar yang dibuatnya dengan bantuan Jongin. Chanyeol rasa beberapa detik lagi Jongin tinggal, keadaannya akan menjadi gawat untuk Chanyeol.

Sampai Chanyeol pulang dari kelas menggambarnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan kilasan adegan tadi dari pikirannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja. Buku pelajarannya dibiarkan begitu saja perhatiannya lebih ia curahkan kepada ponselnya.

Chanyeol membuka profil Jongin di salah satu aplikasi messanger. Jongin tidak memasang foto profil, namun cover background profilnya adalah foto Jongin yang sedang melukis diambil dari samping. Dalam foto itu Jongin terlihat sangat elegan dan ramping. Mata sayunya menatap kanvas di depannya sangat serius. Pikiran Chanyeol langsung melayag, membayangka tubuh ramping Jongin berada dibawah kungkungannya, mencium bagaimana wangi parfum Jongin dalam jarak dekat.

Chanyeol meghela nafas berat mengetahui pikirannya sudah menjurus kearah yang mesum dan merasakan sesuatu dibalik celananya bereaksi.

" _I am so screwed_.. besok masih ujian.." walaupun Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu, namun tangannya beranjak memanjakan kejantanannya. Matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya ia gigit ketika bayangan erotis tentang Jongin semakin jelas dalam benaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dengan bantuan tangan dan desahan fiktif Jongin.

(( oh my poor baby Chanyeol xD ))

=

"Aaahh!" Jongin mendesah keras saat merasakan kejantanan Soohyuk terus dan semakin menyatu dalam dengan dirinya. Pergerakan pria dibelakangya semakin cepat dan Jongin tidak bisa berdusta kalau ini sangat memuaskan hasratnya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka kamu akan melakukannya disini. Aku kira kamu tidak suka datang ke studio.." Jongin dengan susah payah menamatkan kalimatnya dengan badannya yang didempetkan kepada meja, satu tangan yang ditahan oleh Soohyuk dipunggungya. Jongin menoleh untuk mendapatkan pemandangan wajah Soohyuk yang menunjukkan bahwa pria itu menikmati setiap pergerakan persetubuhan mereka.

Satu tangannya yag memegang ujung meja mengerat, menjaganya agar tetap pada posisinya yang membungkuk. Matanya terpejam ketika pergerakan di dalam dirinya semakin kasar dan cepat.

"Disitu! O-ohh my!" nafasnya tersengal karena tubuhnya secara terus-menerus di dera kenikmatan dengan intensitas tinggi. Ketika matanya terbuka. Arah pandangnya terpusat kepada satu pot bunga yang tertata secara cantik di dalam lemari besar. Pemberian Krystal.

=

 _"Kenapa, katamu?" Krystal menyilangkan lengannya di dada setelah menaruh pot bunga berisi tanaman dengan jenis kaktus di atas meja kerja Jongin._

 _"Pertama, ruangan ini terlalu menyedihkan, Jongin. Aku tahu seorang seniman mungkin harus memiliki ruangan minimalis yang akan memudahkan pergerakan dan masuknya ide. Tapi ruangan ini tidak hidup."_

 _"Tidak, aku tidak menerima keluhan. Kedua, tanaman ini tidak memerlukan perhatian yang banyak. Cukup kamu beri beberapa air, dan diletakan di tempat yang strategis.. seperti ini"_

 _Krystal tersenyum manis saat pot bunga darinya kini terpajang rapih di lemari. Jongin menarik tangan wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya untuk mendekati dirinya yang duduk manis di kursi. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi lembut Krystal yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang._

=

Ironisnya, kini dirinya menatap pot bunga cantik itu disaat dirinya bersetubuh dengan laki-laki lain, bukan dengan wanita.

Bayangannya buyar seketika saat Soohyuk berhasil menyentakkan miliknya meyentuh titik lemah Jongin dalam dirinya. Digantikan oleh nafsu yang meningkat seiring kerasnya desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

=

"Kamu sepertinya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Cobalah ambil istirahat sejenak jadi kamu bisa mengumpulkan tenaga yang baik untuk bekerja kembali."

"Menurutmu karena siapa aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di studio padahal seharusnya aku sudah berada di rumah dan beristirahat?"

"Maaf, tapi kau terlihat seksi dengan apron yang kau gunakan tadi, aku mana bisa menahannya" Soohyuk tersenyum lebar, Jongin mau tidak mau mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah lembut di pipinya.

Kesunyian berada diantara mereka sebelum Jongin tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Hey, apa kau ingat Park Chanyeol?"

Soohyukk tampak tidak menaruh perhatian lebih, dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak, Siapa dia?"

"Dia pernah menjadi tetanggaku-.."

"Oh! Anak itu! Anak yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana, bukan?"

"Ya, dia datang ke studio" Jongin menyandarkan dagunya di telapak tangannya dan menatap keluar jendela.

Soohyuk tentu saja terkejut, Soohyuk selalu ingat bagaimana Jongin mengadu padanya bertapa anak yang bernama Chanyeol itu membuatnya terganggu.

"Benarkah? Apa dia masih tidak bisa melupakan bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamanya?"

"Cinta pertama, katamu?" Jongin masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku hanya bersikap terlalu baik padanya saat ia lebih muda" Jongin tidak mempedulikan atensi yang diberikan Soohyuk.

"Dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa sekarang…" Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

=

"Aku mohooon, sekali ini saja, ya?" Chanyeol memasang wajah terbaiknya, wajah seperti itu, biasanya Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apapaun yang dia inginkan.

"Kali ini benar-benar antara hidup dan matiku, jadi aku mohon dengan amat sangat ijinkan aku tidak ikut pertemuan kelompok kali ini, ya?" Chanyeol bahkan membungkung beberapa kali tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah berapa kali seperti ini, huh? Jika kau berani keluar dari ruangan ini maka aku bukan lagi bagian dari kelompok dari grup ini"

Chanyeol dapat melihat teman-temannya yang tampak tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi lagi. Chanyeol mendecih seperti anak kecil sebelum membetulkan letak tasnya.

"Baiklah memang aku yang salah disini. Maka biarkan aku pergi untuk sekarang" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan namun kaki dan badannya menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dasar anak itu, lagi-lagi pergi begitu saja" Chanyuk, teman satu departemen Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah punya pacar baru" Suara lain menyahuti, sepersekian detik kemudian ruangan itu kembali disibukkan dengan pembicaraan sekitar tugas yang tadinya terlupakan.

=

Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu studio miliknya dengan wajah cerah miliknya.

"Aku datang, dan membawa kopi~" Chanyeol menaikkan kotak berisi beberapa cup kopi agar Jongin melihatnya dan memasuki studio dengan melewati celah yang Jongin berikan.

Jongin berbalik, matanya tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang kini sedang membagikan minuman yang ia bawa ke seluruh muridnya.

"Bukankah kau hanya perlu datang dua kali dalam seminggu?" Chanyeol berbalik, dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku hanya ingin latihan sendiri, disini. Jangan khawatir" deretan gigi putih Chanyeol terlihat. Jongin memang tidak punya alasan untuk meolaknya. Lagipula hal seperti ini sering terjadi.

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali fokus dalam mengajar, sesekali wajahnya berubah serius ketika sedang menilai apa yang dikerjakan oleh muridnya dan memberikan beberapa masukan.

Hingga pandangan Jongin berpindah kepada satu-satunya orang yang belum ia ajak bicara di ruangan ini Chanyeol. Jongin menyeruput beberapa tegukan kopi dingin sebelum mengambil kursi tambahan dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat mempunyai banyak waktu luang. Aku kira mahasiswa pada umumnya sangatlah sibuk?"

Ada beberapa detik jeda sebelum Chanyeol tertawa dengan canggung menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"A-ah.. aku memiliki beberapa waktu kosong dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu kosong itu di sekolah" Chanyeol sedikit meringis membayangkan tatapan dan perlakuan dari teman-temannya jika ia kembali nanti.

"Itu.. terdengar seperti kebohongan.." Disisi lain, Jongin tahu betul bagaimana sifat Chanyeol. Bahkan pada saat anak itu berumur sepuluh tahun, ia sudah bisa mengerjakan tugas rumah Jongin yang berstatus siswa SMA.

Jongin sedikit terkejut mengetahui hasil latihan Chanyeol hari ini di kanvasnya.

"Wah. Kau benar-benar mempelajarinya dengan giat? Aku rasa kau bisa memulai menggambar wajah manusia sekarang."

"Benarkah?! Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan dipuji seperti ini. Hyung apa aku seorang jenius?" Tampaknya sebuah langkah yang salah bagi Jongin untuk memuji Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya memiliki tingkat narsisme yang berlebih.

"Siapa yang akan kau gambar? Seperti yang aku sarankan sebelumnya. Kau bisa memulainya dengan menggambar wajah yang kau kenal"

"Soal itu.. sebetulnya-" Chanyeol meggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepala. Ia masih agak ragu untuk membicarakan ini, tapi tidak ada lagi jawaban lain yang Chanyeol ingin berikan.

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan dirimu, hyung" Chanyeol merubah pandangannya, menatap langsung wajah manis milik Jongin, dan Jongin tahu, untuk kali ini, Chanyeol tidak sedang bermain-main.

=

=

=

=

TO BE CONTINUED..

Ada yang menunggu fict ini? Maaf lama, you know I'm still stuggling with the writer's block shits.

Anyway.. I am really happy to see lot of hunkai fict. But still.

Missing Chankai, Kriskai fict era Kai is just too cute to be paired with onlyone guy lol

-bloopers-

kalau kalian masih bingung sama alurnya, lemme explain it.

Jadi chanyeol dan Jongin kenal dari umur 3 dan 11 tahun.

Jongin sama Soohyuk being a thing semenjak Chanyeol SMA (chanyeol umur 15an, Jongin 23an)

Jongin sama krystal nikah pas jongin umur 26, chanyeol umur 18.

Cerainya pas current time, enam bulan sebelumnya (Jongin 28, Chanyeol 20)

kalau kalian teliti, aku salah bilang umur mereka diawal chapter. forgive mee.


End file.
